<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] These Wings Were Made to Fly by only_more_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468291">[Podfic] These Wings Were Made to Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love'>only_more_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Put On the Suit Discord Stony Stocking 2019 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, Download Available, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stark Tower, Steve Feels, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Top Tony Stark, Wingfic, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for "These Wings Were Made to Fly," by athletiger. Recorded for PoTS Stony Stocking 2019.</p>
<p>Steve’s heart ached in pain, and his eyes burned with unshed tears. The first words that came out of his mouth were hoarse and raw. “What’s wrong with my wings ma?”</p>
<p>His ma wasn’t happy that his translucent wings turned to something colorful when he finally came of age for it to molt; she looked terrified when she looked at them. He knew that, with the way Sarah looked at them, his wings weren’t something to be proud of, no matter how beautiful he initially thought they were.</p>
<p>Sarah slowly walked over to him, trying to mask her fear and her sadness, coming up to hug him. But he noticed that that hug was slightly more impassioned; she was drawing away from him.</p>
<p>“Black wings are bad luck,” she said into his ear. “They remind people of death. Don’t ever show anybody your wings.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Put On the Suit Discord Stony Stocking 2019 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] These Wings Were Made to Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/gifts">athletiger</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733281">These Wings Were Made to Fly</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger">athletiger</a>.
        </li>

        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger">athletiger</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019">stony_stocking_2019</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ILU, Tigalina. &lt;3</p>
<p>The intro music is borrowed from Little Mix's "Wings."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Fic by athletiger<br/>
<br/>
Read by only_more_love</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
</div><p>
  <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/5qvjkgxdhxkfn0q/These_Wings_Were_Made_to_Fly.mp3/file">Download the MP3 from Mediafire.</a>
</p>
<p>01:27:47 || 169 MB</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for listening. :) Hope you enjoyed; if not, I wish you luck in finding something else to read/listen to that hits the right spot for you. Comments and kudos are always treasured, and I do respond to all comments, though it sometimes takes me a while. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please consider letting me and/or the author—<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger">athletiger</a>—know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>